He's Back
by mariskaroxfl
Summary: Set right after Undercover. Guess who's back.... E/Oness! Rated T for mild language


He's Back

"Where are you always at huh?!?!" screamed Kathy as she and Elliot were coming back from a parent teacher conference.

"Kathy how many times do I have to tell you I was working!!" shot back a fuming Elliot.

"Oh please same story, I know that you go out with your buddies for drinks when you should be at home! Or better yet my main theory is that you're always with her!"

"With who?!?!"

"Olivia, Who else?!?!"

"You know what Kath your right! I am always with Liv, maybe because she's my partner!!!" Elliot fired.

"That doesn't make her your responsibility!!" yelled Kathy

"Kathy it is my job to protect her and make sure that she's safe!!!" screamed Elliot "and you know what Kathy I failed, I couldn't keep her safe, and now my best friend is in shambles!!! So you know…" Elliot was cut off by his ringing cell phone. The car went silent except for that phone as Elliot and Kathy glared at each other.

Finally Elliot answered the phone, "Stabler."

Kathy continued to glare as Elliot got a shocked, and angry look on his face, "What do you mean he escaped captain? How?!?"

"They are still trying to figure it out Elliot, all we know is that Harris escaped about an hour ago."

As Elliot processed this with Kathy continuing to glare as though the call was a great annoyance, then a completely worried and scared look engulfed Elliot's face.

"Captain, where's Liv?" Kathy let out an annoyed groan.

"That's the problem Elliot, no one can find her, her cell phone's off, and Harris sent a death threat for her about ten minutes ago." answered the captain.

"No one can find her!? Well where the hell have you looked?!" asked Elliot bold somewhat angry tone.

"Her apartment, Maloney's, we even checked her mom's grave Elliot we can't find her."

"Well what did she say before she left?"

"She said she just needed to think" answered the captain in a confused tone "why?"

"I know where she is." Said Elliot as he pulled out of where he was parked and started down the street, faster than he probably should have been going.

"What?! Where?" asked the skeptical captain.

"She's probably sitting on the bench in front of a fountain in central park that she and I go to when we just need to take a step back." Kathy then glared at him again.

"Well see if she is there, and keep me informed." Said the captain before he hung up.

Elliot put the phone back as he fought through traffic toward the park.

"What do you want Kathy?" asked Elliot angrily as he notice that she was glaring at him again.

"I knew it! I knew you were always out with her!!!!"

"Kathy, I don't have time for this right now!!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure you don't…" Elliot cut her off.

"Kathy! We go on our lunch breaks sometimes!! In this job sometimes you need to talk to someone!!!"

"So you talk to her instead of me!?!"

"Yes Kathy, I can't talk to you about this, I refuse to bring home the horrors of my job! And you know what, it is down right impossible for me to talk to you!" shot back Elliot as they neared the park.

"Why not!?!" "Because you always turn it into some wild accusation about me, and you know what, I'm tired of it!!"

Elliot caught sight of Olivia sitting on the bench as he pulled up to the curb

"Stay here and lock the doors Kathy!!"

Elliot jumped out of the car with Kathy still sending him the death glare, and ran up to the bench Olivia was sitting on.

"Liv!" he called as he ran up to her.

Olivia looked up from the bench "El what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder toward his car "And why does Kathy look so mad?" said Olivia as she looked at Elliot skeptically.

"I'll explain later," Elliot sat kneeled down in front of her and looked into Olivia's confused eyes before he said this "Liv, Harris escaped." This caught her completely off guard.

"Wait what!?" asked Olivia in a surprised and scared tone.

"Liv he escaped, he sent a threat for you about twelve minutes ago, I have to get you out of here."

Elliot stood up and held out his hand to help Olivia up. Olivia took his hand and they ran to the car. Olivia got into the back seat as Elliot got into the drivers. Kathy just looked out the window. Elliot pulled out onto the street and towards the precinct.

"Kathy put your head down!"

Kathy looked at him as though he were an idiot "why?"

"Because..."

Elliot was cut off by two gunshots. Kathy screamed as Elliot skidded into a curb and the rear window shattered. Kathy put her head down as Elliot looked to the back seat, "LIV!!" screamed Elliot as he jumped into the backseat whipping out his radio in the process.

Olivia laid unconscious on her back in the backseat, there was blood gushing from a gunshot wound in her shoulder. Elliot put pressure on Olivia's shoulder as he spoke into the radio, "Officer down!! I repeat, Officer down!!! I need a bus!"

"Copy detective bus is in route" the response could be heard as Elliot checked for a pulse.

Back at the 1-6 everyone in the SVU squad room looked worried and scared as they recognized Elliot's frantic voice as it came over their radios, "Officer down!! I repeat, Officer down!!! I need a bus!" the squad room was silent as the response came.

"Copy detective bus is in route." Complete and utter silence fell over the SVU until their captain spoke "She won't go down without a fight." Silence.

"Kathy I said get down!" said Elliot as he started CPR.

"Come on Liv come on," mumbled Elliot. Elliot gave her mouth to mouth one more time when Olivia coughed. A look of relief washed over his face until he noticed that Olivia was frantically trying to tell him something, "Can't…..breathe" Olivia choked out, as he heard the sirens approaching.

'They're almost here Liv we're going to get through this ok?" Olivia nodded.

Kathy got out of the car and opened the rear door as the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics jumped out one backed Kathy away as the other two ran to the backseat.

"What do we got?"

"Gunshot wound to the right shoulder," Elliot paused, "and she can't breathe."

A look of recognition washed over the paramedic's faces as one turned around and said "we need a respirator!"

They carefully lifted her out of the car. Once in the ambulance they made the switch to respirator, "1,2,3, switch!" the paramedics worked fast "she's slipping!" said one "few more inches," mumbled the other, "got it!" Olivia's breathing slowly went back to normal.

"Detective Stabler!" yelled a paramedic "yeah?" "Talk to her! Make sure she doesn't go to sleep!" "Got it," Elliot took Olivia's hand and looked down at her, when she looked up he said "Liv you've got to stay awake for me ok?" she nodded "Alright I'm going to call the precinct for an update." she nodded again.

The phone rang and rang until finally came the captains voice saying "Manhattan SVU." "Cap?"

"Elliot what's going on?"

"Liv was…" Elliot noticed that Olivia was closing her eyes, "Liv you have to stay awake, come on.'

She opened her eyes once again.

"Liv was on the bench, I got her into the..., Liv come on sweetie stay awake, I got her into the car and we were pulling away, she was in the back seat and.., Liv!"

Olivia suddenly jerked her eyes closed and her whole body started shaking, "She's crashing!" yelled a paramedic.

"Cap, I have to call you back" Elliot hung up the phone as a paramedic yelled "clear!!" as they tried to shock Olivia's heart back to life, "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

They turned up the voltage, "clear, 1, 2, 3," relief washed over Elliot as he heard a "beep, beep, beep" come from the heart monitor as they pulled up to Mercy General.

The SVU bullpen was still sitting in complete silence until the phone on Elliot's desk began to ring; the captain answered "Manhattan SVU." Captain Cragen was both relieved and shocked when he heard Elliot's still slightly frantic voice over the phone.

"Cap?" the captain switched to speaker.

"Elliot what's going on?" the bullpen listening intently for the news.

"Liv was… Liv you have to stay awake, come on."

There was a pause "Liv was on the bench, I got her into the..., Liv come on sweetie stay awake, I got her into the car and we were pulling away, she was in the back seat and.., Liv!"

The bullpen was suddenly full of the sound of commotion in the ambulance, they could hear the heart monitor going crazy and things moving everywhere.

"She's crashing!" they heard someone yell, "Cap, I have to call you back" the last thing that squad room heard was a voice yell "clear!!" over the commotion and the line went dead. Back to silence.

They unhooked Olivia from the respirator and quickly got her out of the ambulance. Elliot helped wheel Olivia into the hospital and watched her be wheeled all the way through the doors with doctors all around giving her CPR and yelling so many things he couldn't comprehend because his mind was moving too fast.

He walked into the waiting room. He sat down and put his head in his hands. About twenty minutes after he sat down Kathy walked in.

"Elliot." She said in a bold voice.

He slowly raised his head and said "Yes, Kathy."

She held out some papers, Elliot took them "divorce papers."

"Yes Elliot I realize who you care about more in this world."

"What?!?"

"I'm done Elliot, I can't take this anymore, your crazy job, the constant anger, and the fact that you are completely and utterly in love with Olivia."

"Wai…" He was cut off by Kathy.

"It's ok Elliot I have come to accept it, and you know what, I'm fine, now we can both move on and be with someone that we truly love," Elliot just looked at her, "just sign the papers Elliot, please."

He looked down at the papers and back at Kathy, then back at the papers but this time he took a pen and he signed them.

"Thank you," Kathy started to leave a shocked Elliot when she turned around and said,

"Hey El?"

"Yeah"

"When she wakes up can you ask her to do something for me?" she asked.

"Um yeah sure, what is it?"

"Tell her that I want her to call me someday, and attempt to explain you to me, because she already knows more than I do."

And with that she left. Elliot sat back down and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

To get his mind off of it he decided to call the captain. After a few rings he picked up,

"Cragen."

"Hey cap."

"Elliot what is going on where are you?"

"I'm at mercy general in the trauma ward; I'll explain more when you get here."

The captain informed the rest of the squad and they all left for the hospital.

About an hour later Elliot was sitting still thinking, but most of all waiting for news when Fin, Munch, and the Captain walked in.

"Elliot?" called the captain.

"Hey cap."

"Hey, now that the reunion is over, spill, what's going on? We're all ears." said Munch.

"Well Olivia was on the bench in the park, and I told her what was going on. So we got into the car. Olivia was in the backseat, I was driving, and Kathy was in the front seat."

"Wow, wow, wow, Kathy was with you?!? Where is she now? Is she all right?" asked the captain.

"She's fine she's probably giving the divorce papers to her lawyer right now."

"What?!?", he was so confused.

"Long story, anyway, I pulled out and told Kathy to get down, she asked me why. Then we heard the gunshots. Two shots were fired; all I could hear was Kathy screaming and a window shattering. I looked into the backseat. Liv was unconscious bleeding from her shoulder. After I put pressure on her shoulder I called for the bus. Then after I had been doing CPR for a while I finally got a cough, and she woke up, but she couldn't breathe, but then the bus came. They got her out and stabilized and that is when I called you. After that she started to crash, they just finally got her heart to beat again when we pulled up to the hospital. They wheeled her inside, and that is the last I have seen of her since." He finished.

"Wow, and no news." asked Munch.

"No."

"So what do we do now?" Munch asked the captain.

"We wait."

It seemed like an eternity in that waiting room until finally a doctor came in.

"Is there an Elliot Stabler here?" He asked

"Yeah that's me, how is she doc?" Elliot asked standing up.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood, but she's a fighter. She made it through surgery and is awake and stable now, but we would like to keep her overnight for observation." The doctor replied.

"The only potentially ongoing problem is that the bullet did hit the slightest bit of muscle in her shoulder, we asked her and she can move it, but um," he pointed to Cragen "are you her captain?"

"Yes I am." He answered

"I am recommending as a precaution that she take the firing test one more time, but I am sure she will pass it with flying colors."

"Sure doc I'll get her in there as soon as I can." said the captain.

"I appreciate it, but she is in otherwise fine condition." said the doctor.

Elliot spoke up "can we see her doctor?"

"Sure, room 740"

"Thank you" said all three men as they started to walk toward Olivia's room.

When they finally reached Olivia's room all of them approached it afraid of what they would find. When they walked in a few of them drew a breath.

Olivia had a completely stitched and bandaged shoulder, and the IV in her arm, but they were somewhat relieved because they knew they had seen her worse.

"Hey." She said as they walked in.

"Hey Liv, how you feeling" the captain asked.

"Like I've been shot." All four of them chuckled.

"Hmm, are you sure?" asked Munch sarcastically.

"Shut up John" said Liv, she grabbed a pillow with her good arm and hit him over the head.

Elliot, Cragen, and Fin all laughed at Munch.

"Hey!," Fin said "Now you see Munch that was a good thing"

"How's that?"

"Well you got hit over the head which is always a joy," Elliot, Olivia, and Cragen all chuckled, "and it tells us that our baby girl's still in there somewhere, glad your ok Liv."

"Thanks"

At that moment Graylek entered the room.

"Hey how you doin?"

"I've been better"

The captain spoke up "Hey Graylek, sorry we forgot to call you."

"No problem, I just came to tell you that they caught Harris and he is at the precinct waiting for interrogation, but he will only talk to Elliot."

"Why?"

"No idea, but all of you have had a big enough night, we're going to keep him overnight and you can talk to him tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Well feel better Olivia, I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Hopefully." Said Munch.

Elliot, Fin, and the captain all slapped him over the head, "Shut up John."

With that she walked out of the room.

Olivia looked over at Elliot "So you saved my life, again."

"Ah, all in a day's work."

She chuckled and gave Elliot a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem" he whispered back.

After the hug the captain spoke up again "well we should give Liv a little rest and get outta here."

"Alright cap," spoke Munch, "feel better Liv."

"Yeah, get some rest baby girl." Said Fin.

"You coming' Elliot?" asked the captain from the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got to talk to Liv about something."

"Alright, just come to the precinct when she is released because I know that you won't leave until she is." Cragen replied.

This made both Elliot and Olivia chuckle. "Alright cap, see you tomorrow." and he left.

Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"This."

Elliot took off his wedding ring and put it on the bedside table.

"Oh Elliot no, I'm so sorry."

"Eh, it was bound to happen."

"So why'd she do it?"

"Well that was for another reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"This"

Elliot bent down and softly kissed her. "Oh, that reason" Said Olivia trying to comprehend the fact that Elliot had just kissed her.

"Elliot, what about your family?" She asked worried.

"Well they love you, so this won't be a problem," They both smiled, "and we're going to work out a joint custody plan."

"What about work?" She asked.

"No one has to know for know, but if they do ever find out, I've always wanted to give homicide a whirl."

"Oh, no, no, no, you are not giving you job up, I'll move."

"No I will."

"No I won't let you."

"I'll move."

Just as Olivia was about to argue back Elliot bent down and kissed her, he deepened the kiss, they kissed for at least 2 minutes until they finally parted, They were both smiling at each other until Olivia spoke.

"I'm moving."

Elliot started laughing, "Ha, we'll figure that out later, right now you are most likely starving, want some food?"

"Um, sure." She said.

"Alright I'll be back in a few" he gave her a quick peck and started to leave.

Right when he got to the door he turned around real quick and said "Liv?"

"Yeah El?"

"I'm moving." And he took off down the hallway be for Olivia could say another word.

Watching him go Olivia let out a huge breath and smiled as she fell back onto her pillow.

The next morning Olivia was released and Elliot took her over to the precinct, "why do you want to go so bad?"

"To wish him a horrible and painful death." After a few seconds of humorous tension they both started to laugh until they pulled up to the precinct.

In the elevator Olivia let out a yawn "why do you always seem to yawn in an elevator?"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Well last week you yawned in this very elevator too."

"Well maybe I am allergic to this very elevator."

They chuckled and stepped out of the elevator toward the squad room.

When they walked in Olivia was greeted with so many hugs, and I'm glad your all rights, that she started to get claustrophobic.

"All right, all right, give the woman some air." Said the captain, walking up to them.

As the crowd disappeared he said "Well he's in one, you sure you want to watch this Liv?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well you two go get your stuff out of the crib and meet me in there."

"Okay cap" they said in unison as they headed up to the crib.

Once they had all of their stuff secured Olivia turned to Elliot and said

"Elliot please be careful for me"

"Don't worry Liv, I'm going to be fine." He gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, that's what I said before I ran into him."

"Don't worry Liv okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Alright."

They left the crib and headed into interrogation room one. Olivia caught sight of Harris through the one way and froze for a split second. The captain didn't see it but Elliot did,

"Liv you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah." She replied, but he still looked at her skeptically.

"Alright you ready Elliot?" asked the captain.

"Yeah."

Right before Elliot was going to walk though the door the captain spoke "Elliot one favor."

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill him."

"Aw shucks that was my whole plan."

"I am all up for the plan!" Olivia cut in.

They all laughed

"Just get in there" said the captain.

Elliot put on his mean face and walked in.

"Ah, Elliot Stabler just the man I wanted to see, guess my victim was a little off on the timing though, not quite twenty years and what do you know I ran into her at the park yesterday."

"So you did shoot her?"

"I know you loved her but you know what I'm sorry she's dead because if she wasn't then I could finish what I started."

Olivia clenched her fists behind the one way.

"Did you shoot Olivia Benson Yesterday at 8:34pm?" asked a fuming Elliot in a menacing voice.

"Yes." Answered Harris.

"That is all I needed to hear." Said Elliot

"Detective, what would you tell her if she wasn't dead right now?" asked Harris from the other side of the table.

"I'd say victory."

Harris let out a menacing smile.

"I'd say victory too." Said Olivia as she walked into the room.

Harris looked up with his mouth hanging open in surprise at Olivia.

"You miss me?" she asked him.

"Hell no, you can't be alive I shot you!" He said

"Yeah you did," Olivia lifted her sleeve to show the bandaged shoulder, "Too bad you missed."

Harris sat there with his mouth hanging open for a few more minutes until he got the same crazy look in his eye "Well good because now I can finish what I started."

The next events happened in a split second, Harris pushed the table into Elliot knocking him over and ran after Olivia. Olivia grabbed Harris's arm and somehow flipped him onto his stomach and got him in cuffs. When he was in cuffs and things had settled down.

Olivia bent down next to Harris's ear and said "I'm a much better fighter when I'm not handcuffed to a door." And jerked him back standing.

She handed him off to the Captain who was waiting at the door "I will get you Olivia Benson!"

He screamed as the captain led him to be taken to booking.

"Have a horrible death!" she replied.

After he was out of the room Olivia walked over to Elliot and helped him up.

"You alright?" she asked him.

"Never better, you?"

"I'm perfect."

"So you had fun huh?"

"Best time of my life."

While Elliot was being checked out real quick by some paramedics Olivia was sitting at her desk. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings the caller picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Kathy."

"Oh, Hi Olivia, you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did he tell you yet?"

"About the divorce, yeah but I could have figured that out without him telling me."

"Oh, I knew he would tell you that, I'm talking about the other thing."

"Um, yeah he told me about that too but no one can find out so keep it quiet ok?"

"I'm just glad he finally told you."

"So you asked me for a favor."

"Um, yeah."

"Well you might want to sit down because this is going to take awhile."


End file.
